


Come a Little Bit Closer

by sabretooth



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, I got hooked on the ship bc of the movie but the story is unrelated, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, anyway, anyway please read it i crave attention, bc im a piece of shit who cant come up with original titles lmao, no infinity war spoilers, oh yeah also the fic title is from awesome mix vol. 2, thanks ily dont forget to stay hydrated and take ur meds, there's angst bc im a sucker for that, what do i even tag this as, will i ever upload a fic and not have conversations with myself in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabretooth/pseuds/sabretooth
Summary: When Thor offers to help Peter improve his hand-to-hand combat, they get up close and personal





	Come a Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhhhhhhhh thorquill fucking revived me I cannot believe I actually wrote something and finished it  
> let me know what you think tyvm

**I**

Peter’s body collided with the cliff reaching up high behind him and he fell to the ground with a groan, rolling on his back to catch his breath. When Thor had first proposed to train Peter in hand-to-hand combat it hadn’t seemed like a bad idea. Well, actually, at _very first_ it had, but once he had gotten his ego in check (meaning: once Gamora and Rocket had listed enough embarrassing moments that could’ve been prevented if Peter knew how to fight), he’d thought it might not be half bad. It would be great to punch that smug grin off Thor’s face.

“Up,” Thor demanded.

“Just–” Peter held up a hand gesturing for him to wait. “Just give me a minute to catch my breath.” He’d spent the whole afternoon getting his ass kicked while Thor berated him, and he was starting to think that his plan to punch the god of thunder in the face was possibly-maybe-probably a bit far-fetched.

“Get. _Up_.”

Peter pulled a sour face at the harsh tone of voice but scrambled to his feet. “Look, buddy, I mean it’s _super_ nice of you that you agreed to train me and all, but I have to say, I _do_ think that I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here, considering–”

Thor didn’t let him finish his sentence. He raised his hand and Peter fell silent. He blocked the punch but stumbled backwards a few steps. Thor let a couple of different attacks rain down on him, but Peter blocked them swiftly and even managed to get a hit in himself.

“Never mind what I said just before, I’m _amazing_. Even the god of thunder can’t– _unf_ ” In the middle of bragging, Peter found himself pressed chest-forward against the cliff, held in place by Thor’s body. He squirmed and writhed against the grip, but it was fruitless.

“And now you’re dead,” Thor stated matter-of-factly. “Don’t get boisterous. You need to stay focused.”

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed. “Would maybe be easier to focus if you wore a shirt. You know, like a normal person.” He had meant it to sound dismissive, but his voice hitched treacherously at the last word when he felt Thor’s muscles move against him as he laughed.

“I can’t recall ever seeing Drax wear a shirt. Is that the reason you’re no good at combat? Does he distract you too much?” Thor’s lips were aggravatingly close to Peter’s ear and the mocking tone of his voice didn’t help.

“Screw you.” Peter tried to sound angry, but his ears were beet red. He threw himself backwards against Thor and so created enough space for him to sidle away. He looked back over his shoulder just in time to see the mischievous grin on the other man’s face before he lunged forward. Peter tried to brace himself against the impact, but he stumbled a few steps backwards when their bodies collided. There was definitively more playfulness in Thor’s attacks now compared to before, but still, Peter didn’t stand a chance. Considering his sheer physical mass, it was almost ridiculous how agile Thor was.

After a whole afternoon of this, Peter’s body was sore and bruised, but the worst off was definitely his ego. He didn’t want to let this go by without at least one win. He fell back a bit, mirroring Thor’s more relaxed attitude and as soon as he noticed the other man picking up on that, Peter lunged forward. Thor stumbled backwards, actually taken by surprise, but even before they hit the ground he was already on top of the situation again. Quite literally.

He’d twisted around mid-air and landed on top, pinning Peter to the ground. Instead of urging him back on his feet and reprimanding him like he'd done each time so far, Thor remained where he was, his entire body pressed tightly against Peter's. A groan slipped past Peter’s lips when he felt Thor’s hips shift against his backside and his treacherous body arched into the other man. Thor’s breathing was hot and heavy against his neck and Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as the scraping of Thor's beard against his skin sent shivers down his spine. For a moment, Peter gave in to the sensation but then the realisation of what he was doing hit him like a brick and he writhed himself free from Thor's embrace and jumped up, hastily bringing some distance between them. Thor, still on the ground, blinked dumbfounded at Peter's sudden change of demeanour. They stared at each other for a long moment and Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what. Instead, he just turned around and all but fled the scene.

 

**II**

Thor was staring at him. Peter could feel it. He stared down at the floor, inspecting it as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen, trying to stall for time. Acting as though what had happened the other day didn’t affect him, had turned out to be more difficult for Peter than he had imagined. He was tense and jumpy around Thor and holding eye-contact with him was downright impossible. Everyone had noticed and his stiff attempts at waving it off hadn’t achieved more than side-eyes either. Still – he was set on pretending. So, when Thor had asked about a second training session, Peter had said yes.

Something he’d come to regret already, and they hadn’t even started it. Peter had eaten lunch with the rest of the guardians, joined by a group of Asgardians. Thor hadn’t been around, and Peter had secretly hoped that he had forgotten about their plans.

But he hadn’t and after ten minutes of sitting there with more tension in his shoulders than he could bear, Peter eventually gave up. He rose from his seat, intent on keeping his face neutral, and nodded to Thor, signalling that he was ready to go. So far, Thor hadn’t said a single word about Peter’s odd behaviour, and as much as Peter would love to chalk it up to his acting abilities, he knew that this wasn’t the truth. He fell a couple of steps behind Thor and they walked in silence to the same spot they’d been the last time. Thor turned around to him and there were a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

“You’re wearing a shirt today,” Peter said then, fighting the urge to bash his head against a rock as soon as he realised what he’d just said. He’d meant to make a joke to lighten the mood, not to embarrass himself further.

“Would you prefer me to take it off?” Thor cocked an eyebrow and grinned. God, Peter hated that toothy pirate-grin. Hated it. Definitely didn’t make him feel tingly in a weirdly good way.

Peter felt shame wash over him and heat rise to his face. “Shut up,” he replied weakly.

The stupid and not-at-all-attractive grin on Thor’s face widened, but he seemed to take some pity on Peter because he didn’t continue teasing. Instead, he started talking about a few mistakes he’d noticed Peter making the last time they’d trained together (the mere mention of which made Peter’s face burn anew) and then explained to him how to avoid them. He was a good teacher, no doubt, but Peter was a horrible student. Every time they touched, a shock ran through his entire body and soon he wasn’t doing anything except avoid Thor’s attacks. He wasn’t blocking them like he was supposed to, and he definitely wasn’t attempting any himself. After a few minutes of this, Thor sighed and lowered his arms.

“You’re not going to learn anything this way, Peter.” He frowned, shaking his head lightly.

Peter gritted his teeth wordlessly. He glared at Thor angrier than the situation called for, but he couldn’t help it. He _was_ angry right now. This whole situation was a mess. He was confused and two parts of him were at war with each other. Part of him knew that he wasn’t supposed to feel like this, wasn’t supposed to think like this. Not about another _man_. He also knew that most planets apart from Earth didn’t care about these things and he didn’t _want_ to be close-minded, but he couldn’t help it. Not when the memories of the schoolyard beatings he’d received were still fresh in his mind despite being almost thirty years in the past.

But another part of him wanted to just let it go. He didn’t want to give a couple of stupid bullies this much power over him.

He raised his gaze and locked eyes with Thor. Before he could give it too much thought and talk himself out of it, he took three big steps forward and threw himself at the other man. Their lips collided hard and Thor’s body stiffened in surprise, but then his hands grabbed Peter’s waist and the kiss deepened. Peter’s head was swimming; between the scrape of Thor’s beard against his face and the way their bodies felt pressed together, he felt like he was going to explode. He buried his fingers in Thor’s hair, pulling him closer with a desperation he hadn’t known to be inside of him. Thor nudged him backwards, until Peter found himself pressed with his back against the cliff. Thor’s tongue pushed past Peter’s lips and Peter’s legs turned to rubber. He was holding onto Thor like a drowning man, intoxicated by the taste of his lips and the feeling of his body against Peter’s. While Peter’s hands remained buried in Thor’s hair, Thor’s were roaming all over Peter’s body, from his neck, to his shoulders, along his waist. When he fumbled with the fly of Peter’s pants, Peter’s eyes flew open surprised. Thor pulled back from the kiss and looked at Peter.

“No?” he asked.

Peter nodded, and a whiny sound escaped his mouth as he arched his back off the cliff behind him, pushing his hips towards Thor. “Please.”

Not wasting any time, Thor kissed him deeply while his hands dipped down the front of his pants. Peter’s head fell back, and he cursed when Thor wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed it. Thor immediately attached his lips to Peter’s now exposed neck and his teeth grazed over sensitive skin while his hand worked Peter’s erection. The quick nibs and bites, the friction of the beard against his neck, the way he was pinned between rock and Thor’s body (so, rock and rock, really) and the clearly practiced way Thor was jerking him off were way more intense than anything Peter had ever experienced, and he climaxed with a curse, in an amount of time that would have probably been embarrassing to him had he been able to form clear thoughts.

While Peter stood there and waited for his ears to stop ringing and for his breathing to calm down again, Thor pulled his shirt over his head and wiped his hand with it and a few spills that had landed on Peter’s pants.

“I guess the shirt is good for something,” he quipped and grinned at Peter.

Peter breathed out a half-hearted laugh before lowering his gaze and silently tucked himself back in his pants and zipped them up. Now that the rush of everything was over, the reality of what he’d done really set in. He felt disgusted with himself and nausea washed over him.

“Peter?” Thor asked worriedly.

“I- This was a mistake.” Peter stepped away, bringing some distance between him and Thor.

“I’m very sorry.” He sounded genuine and his eyes were full of worry. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

Peter shook his head, partly as a reply, but also in an attempt to bring some order into his thoughts. His chest felt tight and he didn’t know whether he wanted to run or to break down and cry. He decided to do the former. “You didn’t. I- I just need to get away from here.”

 

**III**

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? You didn’t have breakfast, either.” Gamora asked for the third time. She looked worried.

“I’m really not hungry. Also, I’m busy.” Peter was bent over a map, pretending to be studying it, but he didn’t even know what the map was of.

“You’ve been staring at that thing all morning. I’m sure it’s not _that_ interesting. It’s just a map.”

Peter shrugged, pretending to be deep in thought but in reality, he just didn’t have a good answer.

“You’ve been acting weird. What happened with you and Thor?”

“What? Nothing! Why do you assume Thor has anything to do with it? I barely know the guy. I don’t care for him.” Peter’s voice pitched up nervously and he could feel the sweat seeping from every pore.

Gamora raised her eyebrows at his reaction. “You’re a very bad liar,” she said.

“Yeah? Well you’re a very bad… person.” Peter grimaced at the weak comeback. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the map.

“Fine. If you’re sure you don’t want to eat, then stay here. But this is getting ridiculous. The reason we agreed to stay here is because we all could use some time _outside_ of this space-ship. And now you’re holed up in here anyway.”

“That’s not true. The reason we stayed here is because some guy promised Rocket tech.”

“That’s the reason we _came_. We stayed because–” She sighed and stopped. “You know what? Forget it. I’m not going to argue with you right now. I think you should come and have lunch with us, but if you don’t want to, then don’t.” She looked at him expectantly for a moment, but Peter remained seated and silent. She sighed but then turned around and exited the spaceship. As soon as she was gone, Peter groaned and folded his arms on the table, burying his face in them. After what had happened with Thor he hadn’t been able to bear being around anyone, so he’d escaped to the Milano. Gamora had looked for him because she got worried when he didn’t appear again after leaving to train with Thor and she’d found him here, but he hadn’t wanted to talk about what had happened. He could barely even think about it so how was he supposed to tell another person?

Only moments after Gamora left, the entrance to the spaceship opened again. Peter rolled his eyes, expecting her to come back to have that discussion after all, but instead, Thor stood there. Peter’s body tensed and for a split second he thought about running, but the only exit was blocked.

“Gamora told me you’re here,” Thor said. Peter nodded. Of course, she had. “I really wanted to talk to you,” Thor continued when Peter remained silent. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Peter answered automatically.

Thor tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “You’re very clearly not okay.”

“It’s nothing.”

“That’s also _very clearly_ not true.”

“I- I don’t know what to tell you. It was a mistake.”

“Did you not want me to do it?” Thor frowned. “I’m very sorry if I was pushing you to something you didn’t want.”

“No!” Peter shook his head hastily. He didn’t want to make Thor feel guilty. “That’s not what I meant.” He took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. “I did… want it.” His voice was barely a whisper. It was true, but he hated himself for it. He tried to blink away the tears that had welled up in his eyes, but a couple of them rolled down his cheeks. Thor pulled him closer and hugged him. For a moment, Peter stiffened, but then he sank into the hug. He buried himself in Thor’s arms and cried silently against his chest.

“During my time in Midgard I did learn how a lot of people think that two men being together is something bad. Is that what’s upsetting you?”

Peter didn’t want to answer, but he nodded anyway. He felt stupid and embarrassed. Thor took Peter’s head in his hands and pulled him back a little, so he could look at him.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. There’s nothing wrong with _you_ , Peter,” he said softly. “I’m not just saying this because I’m attracted to you. If you don’t feel the same way about me, that’s okay, but I don’t want you to feel bad about yourself for something like this.”

Peter stared at him blankly for a few seconds, his head swimming. It should have been a given, after the events of the past couple of days, but hearing Thor say _out loud_ that he was attracted to Peter still shocked him.

“Is there any way I can help you? I don’t want you to suffer like this.” They silently looked each other in the eyes for a long moment. Thor’s full of worry and Peter’s still reddened from the crying.

“Kiss me,” Peter said then, surprising both of them. Thor hesitated for a moment, looking at him imploringly, but when Peter didn’t backtrack, he leaned in and did just that.

This was entirely different than the last time they’d kissed. It was soft and slow, both taking their time to explore the other one’s mouth. Peter’s hands found their way to Thor’s face and scraped over the beard. Thor turned his head rubbing his beard along Peter’s cheek and they both laughed. Thor pressed another soft kiss on Peter’s lips before he pulled back.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, touching Peter’s cheek.

“I’m… alright. I think.” Peter smiled lightly. “I think I just need some time to… come to terms with it.”

Thor nodded. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Thank you.” Peter nodded earnestly. But then something popped back into his mind and he bit his lip hesitating a moment before he asked, “are you… are you really attracted to me?”

Thor laughed, but it wasn’t a mean laugh. “Very much,” he said and grinned his stupid pirate-grin that would probably never lose its effect on Peter. Then his face got serious again. “But I think what you said before is right. You should take your time to figure this out.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I just–” He blushed. “You’re so clearly out of my league.”

Thor shrugged. “Maybe so. I don’t mind settling.” He grinned and winked at Peter.

Peter’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?” he scoffed in mock-offence. “Who do you think you are?”

“Eh, only the god of thunder. No big deal.”

“Exactly. No big deal.”

Thor laughed and grabbed Peter’s waist, nipping at his neck. “Remember what I told you about being boisterous?”

Peter laughed and arched his neck a little to get Thor to kiss it again. He did, but only once before pulling back. “I’m sorry,” he said then. “I know you said you needed some time.”

“Don’t apologise. It’s okay.” Peter knew that Thor was right. Although right now, he felt comfortable and was okay with things, he knew that once he was alone this would change. It would be the best to be able to accept himself like this before they did anything else.

Peter’s stomach started to protest after being neglected for a full day and Thor took him to get something to eat. They walked next to each other, Peter’s arm brushing against Thor’s every now and then. Each time, it sent tingles through Peter’s body. He tried to savour the feeling, so he could remember it if his thoughts turned dark again. Right now, he knew that Thor was right, and he was set on no longer letting a bunch of childhood bullies make him hate himself.

_There’s nothing wrong with you, Peter._


End file.
